


Koushiro vs. Toho

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Anime, Boys Being Boys, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comedy, Costumes, Crack, Dragons, Dress Up, Filming, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Japanese Culture, Kaiju, Meta, Pop Culture, Short & Sweet, Silly, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The son of a special effects technician, Izumi Koushiro is given the green light to film a pivotal scene in a Toho monster movie. [Digimon Adventure: (2020) AU]
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, No Romantic Relationship(s), Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 2





	Koushiro vs. Toho

Koushiro vs. Toho

Author’s Note: _Digimon Adventure:_ (2020) AU. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Summary:

The son of a special effects technician, Izumi Koushiro is given the green light to film a pivotal scene in a Toho monster movie.

* * *

The idea that a father would leave his ill-prepared son in charge of shooting second unit photography for such a climactic action sequence in the biggest monster movie of the decade baffled Koushiro.

Taichi studied the partial script the boy was allowed to see. “Nidhoggmon, huh? Is he the Digimon the net is buzzing about? The one who’s the focus of the movie?”

“Taichi-san! Give that back!” Koushiro hid the pages under his tablet. “Don’t say anything to anyone about what you just saw! Or the studio might sue for breach of non-disclosure agreement! You shouldn’t even be here! How did you get on set?”

“Told security I was you.”

“You need identification!”

“Real convincing, hey? I took a picture of yours on my phone and told them I was so late I didn’t comb my hair.”

“ _Taichi-san_!”

“You look stressed! Have you been doing those tennis exercises Sora suggested?”

“Yes, I’m following Sora-san’s advice. It’s just…The suit actor isn’t back yet! What am I going to do? Otosan trusted me with completion of this scene, the cameras haven’t started rolling, and I’m short the main man!”

“Fear not, Koushiro. I’ll help you! I’ll be Nidhoggmon!”

“I’m not sure, Taichi-san…Have you had any acting experience?”

“I fooled the guards at the door! Don’t worry, I used to do a great Godzilla cry for Hikari!”

“Used to?”

Once Taichi was inside the costume, they shot all the footage (all practical!) they could of Nidhoggmon annihilating Tokyo with his world-ending root-tail and atomic volcano breath, which ended on a less serious note with Taichi trying to take an immense “bite” out of Koushiro.

“I, Nidhoggmon, have surpassed Perfect level to reach Ultimate! Chosen Child, I’m coming to eat you! ROAAAAR!”

Hikari would be proud.


End file.
